I'm back
by Sessho girl10
Summary: Kagome sees a familiar face back home in her time. He tries to make her remember him, but does Kagome want to remember what happened in Sengoku Jidai? Disclaimer: i own nothing of InuYasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


Kagome was walking home from school when this guy that looked familiar was staring at asked nicely "Why are you staring at me sir I'm pretty sure I don't know you from anywhere unless you're from..."Kagome trailed off she didn't know why she even thought about that place anymore when InuYasha had chosen Kikyo and pushed her down the well! It's emanating power right now when it hasn't done that in over a year. Oh god! Maybe she should go visit her friends and , Kagome never thought of Sesshomaru as a friend. Kagome would love to see Shippo and Rin. She knew Sesshomaru took Shippo with him back to his castle after InuYasha pushed her down the well. She was brought back to reality when the stranger waved his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her reverie. Then she noticed she'd been staring at him.

He said in a monotone voice"You do know me I'm Sesshomaru don't you remember you loved my little brother and i stood on the side lines watching him tear your heart to shreds." That's how he explained to her she did know him. But Kagome shook her head in a she said "I'm sorry I don't know you I'm sorry to have waisted your time with a silly question like that." Sesshomaru could tell she was lying because she avoided him at school. Kagome didn't know why, but she was in love with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hated it when Kagome lied to him about knowing him and it really irked him that she wouldn't confess her feelings for him. Sesshomaru started to remember the day when InuYasha pushed Kagome down the well. _'He growled at InuYasha after watching idle by as Kagome was pushed down the well by his little brother. He knew Sesshomaru loved Kagome and Kagome loved him. He shoved his brother against a tree trunk. Sesshomaru growled out" You will pay with your life welp for what you did to Kagome." And InuYasha bit back with the little air he had left"When'd you sart callin' Kagome by'er name Sesshomaru only me and her friends call'er by'er name not you, that brat of yours, or the imp!"" That is none of your concerne half-breed. I'll call Kagome what I think best for her and right now I'm thinking 'mine'"" She ain't yours BAKA! Kagome belongs to no one"" Mark my words little brother I will make Kagome my mate and you can't stop me"Then Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha and left without one more word to say to his brother because his brother had pissed him off so much that he wouldn't talk to his brother for the centuries to come. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome took this moment to escape from the love of her life,but has not confessed her feelings towards to yet. She thought about escape at the wrong moment in time. She should've thought about escaping as soon as she saw the distant look in his eyes. THey were close enough by her standards and that was only one inch away from them kissing as soon as his flashback was over he looked at her and as soon as the word escape entered her mind he kissed Kagome, although he didn't know she was thinking of escape. She melted into the kiss and excepted his love in the kiss, but what they both didn't know is InuYasha wwas running at them full speed. When Kagome realized what was about to happen to Sesshoma ru and blocked InuYashaoff from punching Sesshomaru and instead of punching Sesshomaru he punched Kagome, but when he realized what had happened Sesshomaru had InuYasha pinned up against a wall. Sesshomaru growled out " You impudent welp you will pay for what you did to Kagome,"But what they didn't know was that Kagome was running back to the shrine to jump down the well to see her friends she got there she saw Sango with cildren all around her and Kagome laughed at that. Sango heard the very laugh she missed soooooooooo much. When she saw Kagome standing there smiling at her and her children. Sango got up and ran to Kagome. Sango hugged Kagome, but not with the death hug used to give. It was a gentle and kind hug like she'd been hugging people like that for years.


End file.
